Mahou Sensei Negima: Plea from the Darkness
by heroes1202
Summary: Following "Transcending Bonds", Negi and Nagi learn that Arika is trapped in a dark world ruled by a soul devourer named Diabolus. Now in a race against time, Negi's family must band together to save Arika and defeat Diabolus before its too late.


_Our tale begins within the depths of a dark and desolate canyon path, situated beneath a sky filled with darkness and nothing above but clouds. A group of soldiers, dressed in armor and carrying weapons in their hands, are seen fleeing through the canyon as the shadow of a monstrous creature is casted upon the walls. It gives out a blood curdling roar, shaking the grond around it. Among the fleeing warriors is a cloaked figure, draped in a long purple hooded cloak._

_"H-Hurry! Before it catches us!" one of them shouted. But suddenly, a wave of thick black sludge came surging down the path they were running on. They looked back in terror._

_"TOO LATE!" one yelled. The black sludge suddenly came to life and lunged itself at the soldiers. They screamed in fear as they were pulled into the sludge, continuing to chase after the cloaked figure. It turned around, revealing a young woman's face under the hood, and gasped. Another soldier suddenly rushed up to her side._

_"Y-Your majesty! Keep moving!" another soldier called. The woman watched as she was pushed ahead before the warrior drew his sword. A red magical circle surrounded him before he drove his sword into the ground. A brilliant light glowed and sent two giant flaming fireballs towards both sides of the canyon. On impact, they shattered large chunks of rocks down onto the pathway, forming a large avalanche barracade from the black slime._

_"N-NO! Don't do this! Come back!" she cried, standing safely on the other side. But as she rushed over to dig through, seeps of black sludge emerged from the cracks in the rocks. She gasped and ducked back, watching as the blockade shattered and a monstrous creature made of the same black slime with a large white skeleton face and giant demon-like bones seeping from the slime was seen. It looked on at the girl with beady red eyes and roared loudly. The girl screamed and covered her ears._

_"No! This can't be happening! Not again! No! NOOOO!" she screamed, her voice carrying across the deserted canyon._

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: Plea from the Darkness_**

**_Chapter 1: Memories of Grandma_**

We now come to Mahora City, the large and bustling city that surrounds the world's most famous all-girl university in all Japan, Mahora Academy. It is now ten years since that fateful sadness in the dark world and we come upon a light blue mini van driving down the streets in the city. At the driver's seat is Negi Springfield with his wife, Asuna Kagurazaka, at his side. A small white box with a red ribbon sits inbetween them as Negi holds the steering wheel. Asuna was lightly drifting to sleep before quickly waking up.

"Don't fall asleep now Asuna. Just a few more lights and we'll be there." Negi said, momentarily glancing at her. Asuna lightly chuckled, saying she was feeling a wee bit drowsy. Since their wedding, Asuna and Negi became a happy family and gave birth to two young children, one son and one daughter. Asuna's long hair was managed as two large orange loops hanging from her bell hair charms.

"How are the kids by the way? They've been so quiet since we left the store that I think they're asleep too." Negi asked. Asuna looked back from her seat, seeing the two children focused on their own activity and smiled.

"Oh. They're awake. Aiko's reading her magic book and Neki's playing his video games again." Asuna said. The two children in the back were Aiko and Neki, their ten year old daughter and nine year old son. Aiko had short dark orange hair and had a face similar to her mother, but she had two bright blue eyes and carried an orange cover book with magical spells written inside in her hands. Neki has Negi's dark hair color with bright gold eyes and carried a small little electronic device in his hands. Aiko flipped a page in her book before stopping to read it.

"Hmm. Let's see. That symbol means that and...oh. I see. It's...ter...ma...amorista." Aiko muttered. Negi lightly chuckled, catching her attention.

"Actually, Aiko, it's "telma amorista". But you were close." Negi said. Aiko lightly smiled, thanking dad for the pointer. But next to her, Neki groaned after pausing his game.

"Ugh. Do you HAVE to carry around that stupid book? I get embarrassed just being around you sometimes sis." Neki groaned. Aiko glared at him before lightly groaning, closing her book.

"Uh oh. This could spell trouble." Asuna muttered. She glared over at Neki.

"At least I STUDY for the magic lessons dad and grandpa give us! You don't. I can't imagine the two of us BOTH being beginner wizards AND relatives. You've got your fat nose in that stupid game all the time!" Aiko shouted. Neki growled before glaring right in his sister's face.

"HEY! I'm just as great with "magic" as you sis! I just happen to be a NATURAL at it while you always dig your nose in your books." Neki said with a cocky smirk. Aiko shed a sly grin herself.

"Oh really? Is that why your LAST spell blew up in grandpa's face?" Aiko asked. Neki groaned, blushing bright red around his cheeks.

"H-Hey! I was nervous! All right? You'd better shut up or...or I'll throw your stupid book out the window!" Neki shouted. But suddenly, his sister turned back to him with a little flame lit atop her finger, scaring him.

"Do that and I'll just have to flash fry that hunk of hardware of yours." Aiko said in a creepy voice. Asuna groaned.

"Either the two of you behave or I'll have to give you a good SPANKING when we get out of this car!" Asuna shouted, catching their attention quickly. Both children yelled and dropped their hands to their laps, fearing Asuna's "horrid spankings".

"Y-Yes mom." they squeaked. Negi looked on at the three of them and sighed.

"Oh boy. Asuna is a wonderful mother, yes. But sometimes...I worry about her "discipline" methods." Negi thought.

**_~NEGIMA: PLEA FROM DARKNESS ~_**

A while later, Negi and Asuna arrive at the apartment building across town from Mahora where his father, the retired "Thousand Master" Nagi, now lived alongside his fellow members of Ala Alba. Negi and his family enter through the door and find themselves in Nagi's quarters.

"Hello? Father? Are you here?" Negi asked, glancing around as they enter. They look all over Nagi's apartment but do not see any sign of him at all. However, they soon find themselves out on the deck overlooking Mahora City, spotting Nagi seated on his couch. He glanced over at Negi and smirked.

"Oh. Hello there son. I must not have heard you come in." Nagi said. Aiko and Neki's eyes light up and they run over to him.

"Grandpa!" they shouted. Nagi looks at his two grandkids and laugh, greeting them in a tight hug. Asuna smiled, happy to see the estatic faces on their kids.

"Aiko! Neki! Ha ha! There's my two favorite grandkids! How have you been huh? Hmm. You don't appear to have grown since I saw you last." Nagi said, teasingly measuring both of them. The two glance at each other and laughed before turning back to him.

"C'mon grandpa! You only saw us, like, a WEEK ago! We haven't grown that much in a week!" Neki exclaimed. Nagi laughed.

"Really? My mistake then." he chuckled. Negi walked over and caught his father's gaze, carrying the small gift box in his hands.

"Happy birthday father. The family and I brought something for you." Negi said, taking a seat at his father's side. Nagi took hold of the box and looked at it.

"My. This is an awfully big box for just little ol' me. What's in it? Some kind of "care package" for an old man? One of those hand massagers?" Nagi asked, shaking it. Just then, he heard "Hey! Careful with da package man!" in a muffled tone. He looked down at the box and opened it, watching as Chamo and another, almost identical, ermine popped out next to him with party poppers in hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGI!" they both exclaim. Chamo jumped onto Negi's lap as the other ermine scurries up onto Nagi's shoulder. The other ermine had more black fur on the tip of his tail and on the front paws.

"Father? I'd like you to meet Sly, Chamo's cousin." Negi said. The ermine looked at Nagi and smirked.

"Wowza! I still can't believe I'm here with THE Nagi Springfield! Totally an honor to meet you!" Sly laughed. Chamo smirked.

"Negi and I got to thinking that you never got to have a "soft fluffy friend" like how your son has me. So...I called my cousin Sly and asked him if he'd like to hang around with you." Chamo explained. Nagi looked down at the ermine and smirked.

"Well, this is a rather awkward birthday present. I was never given a "pet" before." Nagi said "But...it would be fun having someone as fun as your little friend around. So...nice to meet you too Sly." Sly chuckled.

"No no! The pleasure's all mine Nagi! My cousin Chamo's told me all about you and your son. He says hanging around a family like the Springfields is a real thrill." Sly said. Nagi smirked, glancing over at Negi and Chamo.

"So Nagi? What were you doing before we came in? You said you didn't hear us come in." Asuna asked. Nagi glanced at his family and lightly sighed.

"Oh. Nothing much. I've just been sitting out in the fresh air...thinking about "her" again." Nagi said. The kids lightly gasped and looked to each other as Negi seemed a little worried.

"You mean mom, right?" Negi asked. Nagi looked to Negi and nodded.

"Yeah. Seeing you with Asuna so many times, it makes me think about the old days when I was with your mother. I hope she's in a better place now." Nagi said. Asuna looked to the kids and told them that she believed "dad" and "grandpa" needed some time to themselves right now.

"Okay mom." they said, walking out of the room with them. When the kids were gone, Nagi stood up and walked over towards the window and gazed out. Negi soon joined him.

"I'm real sorry you never got to meet your mother Negi. She was a really amazing woman. I know she would've been so proud of you if she saw you and Asuna on your wedding day." Nagi said. Negi looked on at his father.

"It's okay dad. I'm...very happy to still have one of my parents around. But tell me...what happened to her?" Negi asked. Nagi looked on before he lightly sighed.

"I...really don't know. All I can remember is that she was possibly taken by Cosmo Entelecia from when I used to fight them. It happened soon after you were born. But...everything's a blur in my mind as to what happened to her entirely. I'm sorry." Nagi said. Negi gently patted his father's shoulder.

"Father..." Negi muttered.

**_~ NEGIMA: PLEA FROM DARKNESS ~_**

Switching away from Negi and his father, we return to the darkened mountainside to find the cloaked woman standing alone on a cliffside, overlooking the large canyon where the black monster was last seen.

"This can't go on anymore. Everyone has suffered for far too long." she said. She pulled back her hood, allowing her long blonde hair to flow out gracefully down her back. She looked on with two different colored eyes.

"I've lost too much myself to allow anyone else to suffer. This monster must be stopped." she said. Under her cloak, she reached around her neck and took out a small gold locket. Upon opening it, she saw a picture of herself with Nagi and a young baby in their arms, appearing to be Negi.

"Negi...Nagi...wherever you are, I hope you're both safe. Know that I always am thinking of you." she muttered, holding the locket against her heart. Just then, she heard one of the surviving soldiers calling out to her.

"Arika, your majesty! Come quick! We've found the beast again!" he called. Arika turned back towards the soldier swiftly, her long hair blowing in the wind.

"It's time...I've got you now Diabolus." she muttered.

**__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
